Um natal diferente
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: O natal reservava surpresas que Naruto não esperava. E ele adoraria sair da rotina.


Um Natal Diferente

Caminhava devagar, como se contasse os passos e sincronizasse as passadas.

Um pé após o outros e o caminhos diminuía gradativamente.

- Já estamos chegando? – ouviu uma voz masculina indagar um atrás de si e virou por sobre o ombro para encarar a figura de um senhor ranzinza e um tanto espalhafatoso com as roupas.

- Quase _cumpadi_, agüenta aí.

- Compadre é o caramba, eu não batizei seu filho! Moleque atrevido... – o senhor respondeu irritado e bufou audivelmente antes de começar uma história sobre no tempo dele moleques atrevidos serem castigados com vara.

O jovem deu uma risada travessa e continuou seu caminho lentamente para que o senhor pudesse acompanhá-lo sem problemas.

- Calma vovô, foi só uma brincadeira.

Praticamente todos em Konoha conheciam esse senhor e sua irritabilidade quanto ao "compadre". Os meninos mais novos viviam azucrinando-o quanto a isso, o rapaz que o acompanhava era um pouco velho para esse tipo de brincadeira, mas além dele não perder uma oportunidade de fazer um gracejo, não tinha ninguém sensato junto a ele para censurá-lo. A amiga de cabelos cor de rosa seria perfeita para o papel, ainda seria capaz de socá-lo para que este calasse a boca, mas ela não estava ali.

O jovem ajeitou a toca sobre os fios loiros de seu cabelo, esfregou uma mão a outra e enfiou-as nos bolsos para aquecê-las.

Era 24 de dezembro e o frio não dava trégua, anunciando que a neve em breve começaria a cair.

- Qual o seu nome, jovem?

- Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Naruto, obrigado por me ceder seu tempo. Fiquei com medo de ter que passar o natal longe da minha família...

- Ah tudo bem... – o loiro respondeu casualmente – os outros ninjas estavam muito ocupados com os preparativos de ceia, amigo oculto, presentes... O natal pode ser uma loucura, se você deixa tudo para última hora. – riu.

- Minha filha é mestre nisso – o senhor conseguiu estampar um sorriso em seu rosto sisudo – por isso tive que ir à konoha compras algumas coisas que faltaram.

- Será uma festa incrível hein – Naruto soltou um assovio ao olhar o saco enorme que ele carregava para o senhor.

- Minha filha faz questão de que não falte nada – o velho sorriu novamente. Ele não parecia tão rabugento quando falava da família. E você, Naruto?

- Bem... Eu vou faço o que eu faço em todos os natais – o rapaz deu um sorriso amarelo – vou fazer uma rámen instantâneo especial com legumes e carne e ver os fogos de artifício da janela da minha casa.

- Não vai se encontrar com a sua família? – o senhor perguntou curioso.

- Eu não tenho uma e meus amigos estão ocupados com a deles – ele respondeu naturalmente, como se fosse um fato trivial.

O senhor pareceu sem graça diante da situação e não disse mais nada. Minutos depois um grande portão de madeira se mostrava diante deles. Haviam chegado, finalmente.

Era uma vila não muito distante e consideravelmente menor que Konoha. Havia muitas casas enfeitadas e as ruas estavam cheias, a conversa das pessoas se misturava ao som de uma música instrumental vinda de uma enorme caixa de som no meio da praça.

O senhor parou em frente a uma casa e antes que Naruto fizesse menção de se despedir, três crianças passaram como um foguete por ele e foram abraçar o velho.

- Vovô, que bom que o senhor chegou... Vou chamar a mamãe – disse um deles.

Logo depois uma mulher de cabelos e olhos castanhos passou apressada pela porta, enxugando as mãos no avental que trazia preso a cintura.

- Papai. – ela o abraçou aliviada – Fiquei preocupada, as estradas ficam cheias de ladrões em datas como essa. – ela se virou para Naruto e lhe entregou um pequeno envelope – Fiquei com medo de que não houvesse ninjas disponíveis para trazer meu pai aqui. Aceite esse adicional por trabalhar em véspera de Natal.

- Não, muito obrigado. – ele recusou com as mãos freneticamente – Nunca ouviu a frase "médicos, policias, mães... e ninjas nunca tiram folga"?

A mulher riu afavelmente e insistiu para que ele pegasse o envelope até que ele acabou aceitando.

- Obrigado. – agradeceu e pôs-se a caminhar calmamente pela vila com as mãos nos bolsos.

A euforia da vila diminuía gradativamente a medida que as pessoas iam deixando as ruas e indo para casa. Naruto olhou para o horizonte e viu que já escurecia e em breve tudo estaria tomado pelo escuro.

Ele não tinha pressa alguma de voltar para casa. Não haveria ninguém o esperando lá.

Passara o natal sozinho por tanto tempo que esta data passou a ser banal para ele. Um dia como outro qualquer, onde comia seu rámen e se espalhava no sofá.

- Menino... – uma voz o tirou de seus devaneios e fez com que ele olhasse em toda direções até ver uma senhora acenar-lhe freneticamente.

- Eu? – Naruto perguntou apontando para si e olhando para trás para ter certeza de que a senhora não falava com outro.

- Você mesmo.

Naruto se aproximou da barraquinha onde estava a senhora um pouco receoso.

- Vou fechar minha loja mais cedo hoje. – ela disse animada.

O rapaz pensou que responder "e eu com isso" seria muito rude, então ele somente sorriu amarelo.

- Então – a senhora continuou – estou fazendo uma oferta especial... Qualquer produto da minha barraca pela metade do preço.

- Obrigado, mas já comprei os presentes de todo mundo – mentiu.

- Ora... Veja quanta coisa bonita eu tenho aqui... Carteiras, agendas, materiais ninja, máscaras, bijuterias para as amigas e jóias autênticas para a namorada...

A barraca era uma verdadeira muamba. Tinha de tudo lá. Antes que Naruto recusasse mais uma vez algo lhe chamou a atenção. Aproximou-se devagar e pegou o pequeno objeto brilhante com as mãos.

- É lindo, não é? – a senhora disse orgulhosa.

- Sim, realmente.

Naruto observou o céu. Estava completamente escuro e sem estrelas, a lua tímida devia estar escondida sob alguma nuvem, longe aos olhos dele. Ele estendeu a mão, mirando o objeto fixamente, tendo como fundo a escuridão do céu e as montanhas, que a essa altura não passavam de sombras. E em sua mente veio algo que também brilhava hipnoticamente.

- Vou levar. – disse pro fim, tirando de dentro do casaco o envelope que ganhara mais cedo.

Correu o mais depressa possível para Konoha, passando pelos caminhos que passara horas antes em companhia do senhor.

A paisagem seguia sem mudanças. A noite solitária, como ele próprio, sem lua e sem estrelas continuava imponente sobre sua cabeça, as árvores passavam como borrões, o frio cortante passava por seu rosto e partes expostas, congelando-as.

Em algumas horas os grandes portões de Konoha apareceram no horizonte e assim que Naruto passou por eles, deu uma freada brusca.

Por que estava correndo afinal? A única coisa que o esperava em casa era um pote rámen. E esse não reclamaria se ele se atrasasse.

A vila estava linda. Com as casas enfeitas e luzes pisca-pisca por todos os lados brilhando, tornando tudo uma explosão de cores variadas e sincronizadas. Ouviam-se também risadas vindas de algumas casas, de outras se ouvia música.

Ele caminhou despreocupadamente por entre as casas. Devia ser mais tarde do que ele imaginava, pois nem mesmo as crianças do coral, que ficavam no fim da rua principal arrecadando doações, estavam lá.

Gastou mais um tempo dando voltas pela vila até decidir ir a seu antigo campo de treinamento.

Chegando lá, sentou próximo a um dos troncos e sem que ele permitisse, uma chuva de lembranças veio em sua mente. Lembranças da academia, de quando virara genin, de como havia sido o teste de Kakashi.

- NARUTO-KUN! – uma voz esganiçada o fez pular de susto.

- Hinata? – ele levantou desengonçado e com a mão sobre o peito para acalmar o coração excitado pelo jorro adrenalina. – Quer me matar do coração, mulher?

- Desculpe – ela pediu timidamente, com seu tom de voz habitual encobrindo a euforia de antes.

Mas antes que ele disse ou fizesse alguma coisa, Hinata já o estava puxando pela mão.

- O que houve? – ele indagou confuso.

- Eu procurei você por toda parte, mas sabia que ia acabar de encontrando no campo de treinamento. Você gosta de lá, neh? – disse a pequena, se não fosse o frio empalidecendo sua face, suas bochechas estariam rubras, ela olhou-o por sobre os ombros sorrindo e sem soltara mão dele.

- Sim. – ele riu também – É um lugar aonde eu vou para pensar.

Ele sentiu sua mão ser apertada. A grossa luva que ela usava dava algum calor a mão nua dele. O loiro não entendeu a reação dela, talvez aquela simples frase tenha deixado a pequena preocupada.

- Para onde você está me levando? O que está acontecendo? – ele perguntou se sentindo perdido.

- Estou te levando para sua casa. Você está gelado. – ela olhou-o envergonhada e voltou seu olhar para frente - Por Kami, o que você tem na cabeça? Ficar na rua nesse frio e prestes a nevar.

O rapaz não agüentou e gargalhou com gosto, fazendo que a amiga o olhasse assustada.

Hinata estava agindo como uma irmã mais velha preocupada... Ou até mesmo uma mãe. Isso fez o loiro achar graça. Nunca imaginara a morena assim, sempre a imaginara como uma menininha.

- Quer saber? – Naruto disse ainda rindo – Eu acho que você daria uma boa mãe.

Chegaram frente ao apartamento do rapaz e Hinata o empurrou nada delicadamente pelas costas.

- Suba depressa, tome um banho e beba alguma coisa quente. – ela disse urgente – Eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada. Eu volto em uma hora.

- Eii... Hinata... Eu não entendi nada_'ttebayo._

Mas a menina já estava longe murmurando um "meu pai vai me matar".

- Ah! – ela gritou ao longe – Não se esqueça de colocar um agasalho.

Sem entender nada o rapaz fez o que ela havia recomendado. Tomou um banho demorado, vestiu uma roupa quente e sentou no sofá para beber o chá que acabara de fazer.

Olhou o relógio no criado-mudo da sala. 0:00h

- Feliz natal, Naruto – disse para si mesmo sem entusiasmo e com sacarmo na voz.

0:38h

Quando a campainha tocou, ele já havia tomado todo o conteúdo da xícara. Ele caminhou até a porta pronto para encurralar Hinata e fazê-la contar o que se passa. Mas para a sua surpresa, não era ela quem estava na porta e sim Sakura.

- Pronto?

A menina não esperou por uma resposta e começou a puxá-lo pelo braço, arrastando-o para o frio da noite.

- Por que todo mundo decidiu me puxar pelo braço hoje? – reclamou bicudo.

- Fica quieto, Naruto. Já soube que você estava andando por ai no frio... Se você me aparecer doente, eu juro que te soco até você melhorar.

Mais uma resolveu zelar pela sua saúde agora. O loiro sorriu consigo mesmo. Isso o deixava, de certa forma, aliviado.

Chegaram a frente a um apartamento, subiram as escadas até o segundo andar e seguiram por um enorme corredor até Sakura parar em frente a uma porta e abri-la sem trabalho algum.

Quando entrou Naruto viu várias pessoas se abraçando e se desejando feliz natal. Lá estavam seus antigos companheiros de turma, Kakashi, Iruka, Sai, Konohamaru e seus amigos, o trio de Suna, neji e seu time e Tsunade junto de Shizune.

- Yo Naruto! – Kiba o cumprimentou alegremente – eu já comi em casa, mas guardei um espaço pra vim filar sua comida – riu.

Logo que sua presença fora notada, um a um veio cumprimentar o loiro. Naruto nunca na vida imaginou que abraçaria tanta gente e repetiria tanto a mesma frase. Ainda estava confuso, mas inegavelmente feliz.

- Sakura-chan – chamou discretamente a amiga – que apartamento é esse?

- É da Tsunade-sama... Ela ganhou em um jogo ou algo assim e como ela não costumava usar, nos cedeu.

- Não sei nem como coube tanta gente aqui. – ele sorriu de orelha a orelha – Veio todo mundo comer junto? Que idéia genial... – seus olhos até brilharam.

- Essa ceia de natal é pra você, bobinho. – Sakura resolveu contar a história toda diante da cara desconfiada que ele fez. – Ninguém queria que você passasse o natal sozinho, então combinamos de ficar um pouco com nossas famílias e depois nos reunirmos aqui.

- Que demais – ele exclamou maravilhado observando a decoração natalina do lugar, a extensa mesa cheia de comida, doces e bebida – Não sei nem como agradecer.

- Foi idéia da Hinata – Sakura apontou a outra com a cabeça e observou juntamente com Naruto a pequena conversar rapidamente com um ou com outro e se mover no meio da multidão. – Coitada, ela fez quase tudo sozinha... Eu e Ino ficamos até tarde no hospital.

Hinata terminou uma conversa rápida com o primo e Tenten e jogou-se no sofá, suspirando pesadamente, com o cansaço transbordando pelo corpo. Observou as pessoas ao redor conversarem e rirem.

- Por que tem alguém desgarrado do bando aqui? – ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si e enrubesceu no ato, agora sem o vento frio na face, o vermelho podia tomar conta de todo o rosto da pequena, mesmo que não fosse bem-vindo.

Ela se virou e sorriu envergonhada enquanto ele sentava a seu lado, no braço do sofá.

- Não está se divertindo? – perguntou o loiro.

- N-não é isso... Eu só não tenho assunto o suficiente para me enturmar – a morena deu de ombros, forçando uma expressão descontraída.

- Não, não é possível... – Naruto se aproximou mais dela e sussurrou divertido – Olha, até o Gaara esta se divertindo. – ambos o olharam e o ruivo estava conversando amigavelmente com os irmãos, Ino, Sakura e Shikamaru – Olha lá, até o Neji está se divertindo – eles olharam e viram Tenten dar um beijo rápido no Hyuuga e o abraçar pela cintura – e pegando a Tenten ainda por cima.

Os dois riram e desviaram o olhar quando o casal em questão olhou desconfiado para os dois.

- Viu só! Ta rolando até pegação na minha festa... Eu que não vou deixar uma menina bonita assim aqui sozinha... A senhorita está sob meus cuidados hoje. – ele se levantou e esticou a mão para a Hyuuga – vou te ensinar como se enturmar.

- Tudo bem. – ela concordou sem jeito – Só mais uma coisa... Meu primo está n-namorando sério com a...

- Nesse caso – o loiro a interrompeu divertido – nossa missão hoje é conversar com todos da festa e formar um casal... Ah! E deixar a Tsunade-baa-chan longe das bebidas.

- É, acho que damos conta.

Eles comeram, beberam um drink de sakê com morango, conversaram com todos os presentes, dançaram e viram os fogos pela sacada do apartamento.

Somente quando o dia comera a clarear é que os presentes se deram conta de que horas eram. Todos se despediram felizes.

- Tchau casalzinho do ano – Ino veio até eles se despedir.

- N-não somos um casal Ino-san – Hinata disse aos tropeços.

- Tanto faz – ela deu de ombros alegremente.

- Cadê a Sakura-chan? – perguntou o loiro.

- Ela foi embora há muito tempo, mal ficou aqui. Deve ter ido visitar o Sasuke-kun – Ino deu uma piscadela.

Depois que todos foram embora, Naruto e Hinata se deixaram jogar no sofá cansados. Estavam espremidos e deitados de mau jeito, mas isso parecia ser somente um detalhe.

- Obrigado por tudo. – disse ele sentindo a cabeça da Hyuuga próxima ao seu peito.

- N-não precisa agradecer, Naruto-kun. – ela responder espremida entre ele e o encosto do sofá.

- E ainda por cima conseguimos completar nossa missão. Baa-chan não ficou... Hm... Muito bêbada... E conversamos com todo mundo.

- É, mais não c-conseguimos formar um c-casal.

- Ah é mesmo! – o loiro falou desanimando.

A Hyuuga pensou em se levantar e ir para casa antes que acabasse adormecendo ali mesmo, mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa teve sua atenção voltada para o loiro que a chamava animadamente.

- Olha! – ele apontou o teto.

- Ain – ela suspirou desanimada observando o ramo de flor que ele apontava – alguém mudou minha guirlanda de lugar, era para ela estar na porta.

- Eu gostei – seu sorriso foi sumindo e ele ficou repentinamente sério.

A morena virou o rosto para ele numa expressão confusa. Sua sobrancelha levantada a deixa tão meiga que a face séria de Naruto foi sendo substituída por uma envergonhada.

- Os casais que estiverem embaixo da guirlanda devem se beijar – ele explicou com as bochechas levemente rubras – é a tradição.

Hinata estava rubra, roxa, azul... Todas as cores tingiram seu rosto pálido e ela parecia paralisada, incapaz de se mover. Naruto a subiu com as mãos para que seu rosto ficasse mais próximo ao dela, murmurando "é tradição".

Sem esperar por uma confirmação dela, o loiro avançou e grudou seus lábios nos dela num selinho e depois se afastou lentamente dando de frente com a expressão, ainda, petrificada dela.

- Desculpe... – ele pediu sem jeito e procurando desesperadamente em sua mente algo para dizer e cortar o silêncio constrangedor que se instalou – Ah! Eu comprei uma coisa para você. – ele tirou da jaqueta o pequeno e até então esquecido embrulho que havia comprado horas mais cedo.

Sorrindo e corada Hinata pegou o pequeno embrulho e o desfez cuidadosamente. E ao abrir viu que era uma pulseira de prata muito bonita.

- Que lindo! – sussurrou encantada, fazendo que o rapaz chegasse mais perto para ouvir o que ela dizia.

Naruto se ajeitou no sofá, apoiando a lombar próximo ao braço do sofá, deixando uma perna cruzada e a outra para fora do mesmo. Hinata cruzou as pernas no famoso "perna de índio" em frente a ele e estendeu o braço para que ele colocasse a pulseira.

- Eu não sei o porquê, mas o brilho do pingente me lembrou o brilho dos seus olhos. – o loiro explicou entusiasmado – Quando eu vi isso, me veio a sua imagem na minha cabeça no ato... Vermelha, exatamente como você está agora – brincou.

Hinata não conseguiu esconder o sorriso de orelha a orelha que se manifestou sem que ela se desse conta.

- Repara no pingente. – ele parecia uma criança orgulhosa da boa escolha que fizera – Tem um sol e uma lua. – ele apontou fazendo a morena reparar melhor nos pingentes adornados de uma pedra muito brilhante – Eu – apontou para o sol – e você – apontou para a lua.

O que Naruto dissera era totalmente despretensioso e inocente, mas deixaram a pequena Hyuuga sem palavras tamanha a emoção. Antes mesmo que ela pensasse que seria educado dizer algo, seu corpo já havia agido. Beijava Naruto com intensidade e desejo a muito guardado e era retribuída da mesma forma.

- Se eu soubesse que era tão bom, eu teria te presenteado mais vezes – ele falou com a testa apoiada a dela quando se separaram.

O loiro a beijou levemente próximo aos lábios, na maça do rosto, na orelha enquanto acariciava com as pontas dos dedos os ombros dela. Beijou-lhe a mão antes que sua boca se ocupasse de morder levemente o lábio inferior da menina.

E seguiram de mãos dadas pela rua de uma ainda adormecida Konoha, tendo a manhã fria de dezembro e as ruas vazias como paisagem. Eles ainda não sabiam, mas passariam muitas datas festivas assim, juntos, de mãos dadas e vendo a cidade acordar.

E tanto eu quanto você, esperamos que seja para sempre.


End file.
